1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a graphic processing field and more particularly to a graphic processor unit and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) graphics systems may realistically display moving images using a 3D accelerator. The 3D accelerator may be used to rapidly perform 3D graphic processing through a hardware-implemented graphic arithmetic unit. As various demands are required by users and 3D graphics have become more developed, a programmable processor has been provided in the 3D accelerator. The programmable processor is referred to as a graphic processor unit (GPU) which is different from the conventional central processing unit (CPU).